Spore-shroom
Spore-shroom is the fifth plant and a mushroom obtained in Neon Mixtape Tour in Plants vs. Zombies 2. When it kills a zombie using its own attack, it will absorb the zombie and another Spore-shroom will be spawned in the tile the zombie got absorbed. It was first revealed in the Neon Mixtape Tour Side B developer diary released on September 15, 2015. Almanac entry Sun cost: 150 DAMAGE: Moderate RANGE: Lobbed RECHARGE: Fast Spore-shroom fires spores that create new Spore-shrooms out of defeated zombies. "My favorite arithmetic operation?" wonders Spore-shroom. "I guess I'd have to say, um, addition. Hang on, no... multiplication." Plant Food upgrade It lobs three giant projectiles at three different zombies, doing 90 damage and spawning a Spore-shroom on the tiles if the projectiles defeated the zombie. Strategies Spore-shroom's ability to create new Spore-shrooms from defeated zombies and its moderate damage can be a great choice as an attacking plant and can be used instead of Melon-pult and Winter Melon as they are more expensive than Spore-shroom. Its ability to shoot lobbed spores can defeat many zombies like Troglobite and Arcade Zombie. His spores can bypass ice blocks and arcade machines (unless these obstructions are right in front of him, blocking his attack), attacking the zombies and eventually defeating them. Spore-shroom is also good in Lost City, as not only can it defeat Excavator Zombies, but serve as a distraction, as the Excavator will continue to shovel the spread out Spore-shroom clones as projectiles rain down upon him. Spore-shroom can also counter Imp Porters and Bug Zombie because when it defeats them, they turn into Spore-shrooms, rather than dropping their things (tent for the Imp and the zombie for the bug). Of course, like most lobbed-shot plants, Spore-shroom is ineffective against Parasol Zombies even if it were boosted. It is a very bad idea to use Spore-shroom in order to defeat Zombie Chickens and Ice Weasels, due to its attack rate. Gallery Spore-shroomAlmanac.png|Almanac entry Spore-shroomseedpacket.png|Seed packet Spore-shroom Seed Packet.png|Seed packet without sun cost SporeshroomISP.jpg|Imitater seed packet uwannafite.png|HD Spore-Shroom Got Spore-shroom.png|Spore-shroom unlocked Sporeshroomfromboombox.PNG|Spore-shroom affected by Boombox Zombie's song spore-shroomprojectile.PNG|Spore-shroom's projectile Spore-glitch.png|Spore-shroom on an arcade machine (glitch) ATLASES_PLANTSPORESHROOM_1536_00_PTX.png|Spore-shroom's textures sporeshroomfire.png|Firing Spore-shroom Quest.jpg|Travel Log quest to unlock Spore-shroom. Spore-shroom Ghost.png|Grayed-out Spore-shroom Trivia *It is the second new mushroom in Plants vs. Zombies 2, that is also not related to Dark Ages, the first being Toadstool. *It is the first non-premium mushroom since Magnet-shroom. *It is the first and only lobbed-shot mushroom in the international version. *It is the only mushroom found in a world outside Dark Ages or the store. *It is the first plant to clone itself without Plant Food. *It is the fifth lobbed-shot plant without the suffix "-pult" in its name. *The projectile it shoots resembles its cap, even including miniature eyebrows. *It is the second long ranged mushroom in the series, with the first being Scaredy-shroom, which coincidentally resembles it (it may have even been the basis for this new mushroom, appearance-wise). *Its name and ability are puns of how mushrooms reproduce by spores and how they tend to multiply very fast in a proper environment. **Despite this, Puff-shroom, along with Scaredy-shroom and Sea-shroom (from the first game) also shoot spores, albeit non-reproductive ones. *If in front of it is an obstacle and there are zombies in its lane, its projectile will be blocked and absorbed by the obstacle instead. The same problem is present with Strawburst. *If the zombie that is about to be killed by Spore-shroom and it is completely between two tiles, the new Spore-shroom will spawn in the left tile. *Despite being obtained after Garlic, it is positioned before it on the seed selection screen and the Almanac. **This trait is also shared with Peashooter and Sunflower, Cabbage-pult and Bloomerang, and Pea Pod and Tall-nut. *It makes squealing noises when inhaling before shooting its projectile, making it one of the nine plants in the game that makes vocal noises, the others being Squash, Chard Guard, Strawburst, Cactus, Banana Launcher, Lava Guava, Dandelion, and Sweet Potato. *Spore-shroom's Almanac entry refers to its ability to create new Spore-shrooms out of defeated zombies. *When it kills a Bug Zombie, instead of the bug dropping its zombie, the bug just turns into new Spore-shroom. **The Imp Porter will also not drop the backpack if spore-shroom kills it. *It does not turn objects like tombstones and arcade machines into Spore-shrooms. *If it defeats a zombie on the tile that it or another plant is on, it does not turn that zombie into a Spore-shroom. *The face on its paper bag costume resembles the character Plank from Ed, Edd n Eddy. *When Spore-Shroom Fires its projectile it sounds like a dog barking. ru:Спорогриб Category:Neon Mixtape Tour obtained plants Category:Neon Mixtape Tour Category:Mushrooms Category:Lobbed-shot plants Category:Plant-creating plants Category:Fast recharge plants